Old Ones
"Old Ones as they call them, are extremely powerful beings that are in control of one primordial aspect in life or death, and pray tell, they don't come into our world." : ''- Nadrian '' Were you looking for the Outer Old Ones? Old Ones are malefic, benefic, or neutralic and extremely powerful deities which are the eldest known gods other than the Primarch and his sons that rule over an aspect of life and death (such as treasury or pain). They are referred to as the "gods" of the A Legend's Legacy game world. During the beginning of time and space, the Old Ones were made into being by the supposed "forefather" of the Old Ones. Later on, there has been revealed to exist an outer, more stronger version of the Old Ones, called Outer Old Ones, 'who hail from a different kind of universe. Along with many other forces of good, neutralism, and evil, Old Ones still exist to be a struggling force among the lives of mortal and immortal on Outhria and within the Almighty Expanse. Their influence has brought about absolute facts onto the world and has evolved in terms of religion, infrastructure, and worship. Currently, other than Dje'serus' and Atru'Nexra's "incorporeal" appearances, and visions of Apostle and Jadus, their is no known form of method to have the Old Ones return in their corporeal forms according to the God Council as they have stated "they have been sealed away", and that the Outer Old Gods use universal portal-bleeds to manifest. Overview ... The Old Ones 'Atru'Nexra Atru'Nexra is the preminent Old God of Nightmares and Chaos. He is one of the more well-known Old Gods and is notorious for the many conflicts he himself has started in Outhria before life was aged. He was a prime enemy of Dje'serus, the Old God of Sublimity. Over time Atru'Nexra himself fashioned weapons that can span chaos over a multitude of decades. His most recent encounter was when he managed to bypass the Edicts, or God Council and establish a foothold in Outhria, through a portal leading into the Plateau of Madness. He sent the majority of the Starcallers into sleep, causing them chaos in their ever bountiful minds. He is the final encounter in The Plateau of Madness. 'Dje'Serus' Dje'Serus is the Old One of Sublimity and Order. He is the prime arch-rival of Atru'Nexra. Over the years he has bested him in bouts, but then became serious and turned into small, prime wars. Even then, Dje'Serus won then. After Atru'Nexra fashioned himself Krag'Vexra, it in turn smited Dje'Serus down into defeat. Ever since then, Dje'Serus has been on the hunt for Atru'Nexra. In the end of his encounter in the Plateau of Madness, he seals Atru'Nexra up within a bundle of gems. 'Jadus' Jadus is the Old One/God of Treasury. He treasures the very beings and the sanctity of everything else on Outhria. Due to this, he barely has any contact with Outhria. The last time he did was with the members of Shenjqahon who were high believers. Most notable is Shifujiro No Sai, who cheated his favors. This was the last time he gave a favor. Now that Shifujiro is dead, Jadus escorted him to Ecliptra, where he suffers. 'Apostle' Apostle is the Old One of Pain. He is one of the older Old Ones and has seen more than his fair share of war. In two wars he participated in he stood tall as the victor. Apostle under his skin despises war although ironically he is the old god of Pain. His power is great enough that he can cause mental and physical pain within the body of who he stares at, but he barely uses this ability. He has not appeared in game yet. So far, the only known individual who spoke to him was Tyurak. 'Kryllakos' Kryllakos is the Old One of Control. He is one of the more powerful Old Ones, and is notable for creating the Kryll race, since they worship him. Kryllakos was banished during the first Old Ones War, and returned briefly in the second, causing the Bloody Fjord to be cursed with Krillion demons. 'Cruarch' Cruarch is the Old One of Manipulation. Despite his title, he never tries to win anyone over to his side, but can rather charm them instead, as it is a natural gift to him. Cruarch was weakened and nearly killed, with his powers stolen, before he miraculously vanished, by an unknown foe. This foe was said to be "the extent of an Old One, even an Outer Old One, he could even be more powerful than any of us." 'Zarox' Zarox is the Old One of Curses. Zarox has been a benefactor and a destroyer of many lives by cursing them, causing things to go awry and provide him with a sense of entertainment. Zarox was defeated and had his power ripened by one of the founders of the Kingdom of the New Sigil; Sigillus Die. 'Shatum' Shatum is the Old One of Fate. He is known to be one of the more powerful Old Ones. 'Vastra' Vastra is the Old One of Subjection. She is the only female Old One, and is considered to be one of, if not the most, powerful of the Old Ones. She once subjected three of her kin to her will to display her power. 'Nihilax' Nihilax is the Old One of Emptiness. He is stated to have "long, black trails emanating from his eyes" and is regarded as the most mysterious of the Old Ones. Other old ones Recently, Shadius revealed in an interview: Oh eff it. There are fifteen Old Ones out there. Only four have been said in game, however, six have been revealed through their "ways". However, this was changed to ten. Speculation Currently, there exists many beliefs of the "forefathers" of the two variants of Old Ones. Before, it was stated by belief that the forefather created both, but this has proved to be false. Both the "standard" Old Ones and the "Outer Old Ones" have different forefathers, but to this day it is unknown who they are. Aulas, the entity you discover in The Secret World mentions "There are beings out there who know nothing of hunger, to make a voidless world unmade in the blink of an eye. They hunted my kind, sent me across the stars, and I am the last and only to tell of it. They are gods of a godless kind. Worse than the ones on your world. Worse than the ones from a different dimension. They are... more. They're coming." It is unclear if he was referring to the Old Ones or the Outer Old Ones, or of something else. Trivia *Originally, the idea was that there were fifteen Old Ones (the inner ones) but this was changed to ten. The remaining three were revealed in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn. *Aulas may have mentioned the existence of the Outer Old Ones, but he may have been referring to Nihilax, one of the Old Ones who is known to have an alternate dimension. *Cruarch and Zarox were mentione in books in the Sancturia library, whereas Apostle is mentioned only by Tyurak in conversation; I know about the Old Ones, but they are not much of an interest. Except one, who I knew briefly, but I'd rather not discuss it. He is the Old One of Pain, Apostle. *Apostle is a Christian term, referring to one who is sent away. Apostle was dismissed by Dje'Serus in the first incident involving Atru'Nexra, far before the game started. Apostle additionally, is also a messenger. *It remains unknown who defeated Cruarch. *Zarox is the only Old One to be defeated by a mere mortal. However, he also been defeated multiple times afterwards, and they could be of different races. *There exists a "king" of both the the normal Old Ones, and a "king" of the Outer Old Ones, but they remain unknown. A book found in Excavation is the only source of this hypothesis. It was speculated Dje'Serus was the king of the "normal" Old Ones, and that Thotazlxax was the king of the Outer Old Ones, but this is false.